Jojen (Alternate Earth-2992)
Son of the New God god Howlan, Jojen was awoke prematurely by Wolverine and his son, Daken, from a sleep he didn't remembered why started. Together with his liberators, Jojen would embark in a series of adventures where he would try to find his younger brother, Deimos, whom killed their parents. did become a member of Logan's Thunderbolts. Biography 'Early Life' Jojen, the son of the New God Howlan and the Asgardian Eya, he grew alongside his brother Deimos and the two rose up to be very good friends, but Jojen feared that his brother had a natural desire for power and the obsessive dream of becoming the ruler of the world one day. 'The Sleep' One night, Howlan convoked Jojen and Deimos to his throne room where they would supposedly deal with their numerous pranks through the realm, but in fact, the events in the room would change their life forever. They were knocked out by guards and were put in an magical sleep by their mother Eya, and later, trapped in stone and sent to Midgard, also know as Earth. Odin trusted Yermo and Aria, two of their family's most trusted Dragons, to guard each of his sons and awaken them as soon as Eya's creation, Heraklion, gave them the signal. 'Awaken' Having helped to defeat Mephisto, Wolverine joined Daken on his quest to avenge his mother's Yukio's murder. Their travels took them to a cave where he and Daken prematurely freed Jojen, encased in a stalagmite. Logan told Jojen that his brother, Deimos, was the founder of the Ten Rings terrorist group. Jojen saw that Deimos had not only murdered Yukio, but their parents as well. Together, Wolverine, Daken and Jojen would now embark on a new quest of vengeance. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Jojen has the ability to psionically manipulate molecules in the air exciting them to burst into flame, which was passed by his mother, the Queen of Fire. Once created, he has absolute control of it. Differing from most though is that his body produces a constant flow of fire and as a result, his body can be engulfed in flame and his body radiates with an orange color. Match able to manipulate fire to great extents thus granting him the ability to execute a number of different fire based attacks including. **'Fire Manipulation': Not only is Jojen is able to create fire but he too is able to mentally control it in large amounts and to great levels. **'Immunity to Fire & Heat': Jojen is seemingly immune to fire and high temperatures. As a side effect of his powers, thermal production causes his skin to glow with heat and constantly radiates flame from his scalp. **'Energy Based Shield': Jojen is able to focus the heats he generates into that of a shield that can cover his body that can withstand some energy attacks and melts most objects upon touch. **'Concussive Blasts': Jojen is able to release fire from his body as powerful concussive blasts of pure fire and extreme heat capable of dealing out incredible damage. Category:Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Characters of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Males of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:New Gods (Alternate Earth-2992) Category:Asgardians (Alternate Earth-2992) Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Demigods Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Heat Vision Category:Healing Factor Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Created by Draft227